Then What Is Left?
by Pixel Rex
Summary: Ayumi has been very depressed ever since the death of Kishinuma. She just can't let him go. Yuki has him now and she just can't stand it. The thought of it kills her with grief. The only thing she has now is her friends. Even with that its still not enough. She needs him... And She will stop at nothing to save him. No Matter What it takes... (Sequel to If Nothings Left.)
1. Trapped

**Hey Guys! Welcome back! This Is my sequel to the story If Nothings Left. If you did not read "If Nothings Left" then I highly recommend it. This story wouldn't make sense if you didn't read it. Anyways you guys really wanted me continue the story, so here it is. So lets see If Nothings Left. (Yes! Got in the title! XD)**

* * *

It was a cold day. The ground was covered with snow. The schools were out for winter break. Satoshi, Naomi, and Seiko were walking over to Ayumi's house to see how she was doing. Ever since the death of Kishinuma a couple months back she's been very depressed. She would come to school but, she never really talked to anyone. She always would ignore her classmates and sometimes even her friends. Only time she would really talk was if it was for her class rep duties.

"Hey Satoshi?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah Naomi? What is it?" Satoshi replied.

"Do you think Ayumi will get better soon?" Naomi asked.

"I hope so... I don't really want to think of what she might do if she doesn't." Satoshi says.

"She'll be fine. I know Ayumi can get through it!" Seiko says cheerfully.

* * *

They finally reach Ayumi's house. They proceed to the door and knock. They hear Ayumi moan and drag herself to the door. Ayumi then opens the door.

"What is it..." Ayumi says.

"Well we wanted to go and check on you. See how your doing. You been very depressed ever since... Well.. You know." Naomi says.

Ayumi trys to hold in her tears. She did not want to think of it. All she was worried about was trying to get Kishinuma out of Heavenly Host.

"Ayumi... please don't be sad. I will be sad if your sad." Seiko says making a sad face.

"I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him so much." Ayumi says with tear filling up in her eyes.

"Come with us Ayumi. We'll try to get your mind off it." Satoshi says.

"I can't forget about Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled.

"We can't either but, we have to move on. Its what Kishinuma would want." Satoshi said.

"You don't know what Kishinuma would want... You weren't really his friend... you abandoned him. You never even tried to save him. You left him to die." Ayumi said.

"I am his friend. I did try to save him... but... he wouldn't let me save him." Satoshi said.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi said.

"When I was at Heavenly Host... I found Kishinuma... He was hurt badly.. Then I saw that there was a portal open that led back to this world. It was closing and I was trying to get him through... but he told me to leave him. I refused but... He pushed me through. Before I could do anything it closed behind me." Satoshi said.

"Wha... what?" Ayumi said.

"He would want you to move on. Its for the best." Satoshi said.

"But... I can't just move on... I need Kishinuma." Ayumi said.

"You have to move on. You can't always dwell on the past. You got to keep moving forward. If your always stuck in the past you'll never move forward." Satoshi said.

Ayumi sighed as she looked up at Satoshi.

"I will save Kishinuma... No Matter What I will save him some day And I will wait for that day to come. But for now... I guess I have to move on... but I will never forget." Ayumi said.

"Good... I'm glad. One day we can save Kishinuma." Naomi said

They all smiled at each other with hope. Ayumi was so grateful that she had such nice friends.

"Ok.. Well you wanna go somewhere out to eat? I'm hungry." Seiko said.

"Yes!" The three said.

They got ready and headed for the nearest diner. Maybe this will clear Ayumi's thoughts.

* * *

Kishinuma awoken again to see two little kids holding his arms down. Kishinuma did not know what was going on. He was terrified. He tried to escape the grasp of the kids but, they were to strong. He began go look around to where he was.

He then relized he was in the infirmary. He then saw Mayu standing in front of him holding some scissors.

"Ma... Mayu? Mayu! Hey its me Kishinuma!" Kishinuma yelled.

Mayu was covered in the darkening. She was not she Mayu he knew.

"He he he... Hey Kishinuma. Welcome back... I knew you would be back..." Mayu said with a creepy smile.

Mayu began to get closer to Kishinuma with a knife in hand. Kishinuma struggled to break free but, it was useless.

"Did you know that a spirit can die here? Of course you would be brought back as a spirit still but, you would still feel the pain of how you died as a spirit. Painful... but fun to watch." Mayu said.

"Mayu! Please stop! This isn't you! Stop this!" Kishinuma yelled.

Mayu giggled as she pulled the scissors up and swung it down on to Kishinuma's leg. Kishinuma screamed in pain while struggling to escape. She repeatedly stabbed the knife down on his leg until Kishinuma lost feeling in his leg. His leg was only held together by a small piece of flesh.

"Don't worry Kishinuma... you'll only feel that pain forever..." Mayu giggled.

Kishinuma couldn't even think straight. Only thing that came up in his mind was the pain. He couldn't stand it. He just wanted it to end.

"Please Mayu! Stop this! I know this isn't you!" Kishinuma yelled.

Mayu gave Kishinuma a crooked smile.

"Why would I stop? I'm having so much fun!" Mayu said.

Kishinuma couldn't get through to her. He had no choice but to suffer the pain. Maybe it will end soon.

* * *

The four friends finished up at the diner and started to walk Ayumi home.

"That was a great meal guys... thank you.." Ayumi said.

"Hey no ploblem. Anything for a friend." Seiko said cheerfully.

"Just what we said Ayumi. Ok?" Satoshi said

"Got it." Ayumi said smiling.

"Good. Well I got to get home. My sister may get worried about. See you guys later!" Satoshi said running off.

"See you later Satoshi!" Ayumi yelled back.

"So.. Ayumi.. are going to be ok by yourself?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Ayumi responded.

"Ok. Well I also got siblings i got to get home to." Seiko said.

"Naomi. Wanna come with?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah sure. Well I guess we'll talk to you later Ayumi." Naomi said.

"Yeah ok. Bye." Ayumi said.

"Bye." Naomi and Seiko yelled as they ran off.

Ayumi was left walking alone.

* * *

Yuki sat on the table thinking. She needed a plan to get Ayumi to do the charm. She couldn't bring Ayumi to heavenly host because she didn't have enough strength to do so yet and the plan she had did not work because of her friends. She just needed more time to think. She has to come up with anything. But she'll come up with something. She'll get Ayumi... No Matter What...

* * *

**Thank you for reading my sequel to If Nothings Left. Not much going on in this chapter but, will get better. If you guys got any ideas please let me know. It will be very useful. Also if I made any spelling errors or anything like it please let me know so I can fix it. If you like the story so far and want more let me know. Sorry for asking to much. Just trying to make this story the best I can. Other then that I guess thats all. Thank you guys and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	2. No Way Out

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I know you guys may be mad at me for not posting anything in a while and I'm sorry. I'm not stopping the story and I'm not giving up. I just didn't post anything in a while. I hope you can forgive me. I'm gonna get back on track and start posting more chapters. So I am going to continue the story. I ain't stopping it so don't worry. There is no reason for me to stop. Thanks for your understanding. Well lets get to what you been waiting for. So here is chapter two!**

* * *

Kishinuma laid on the ground in a lot of pain. He wanted it to just all end. He wanted all the pain to be gone but... He knew that wasn't possible. He had to suffer through the pain. For hours on end he was tortured by Mayu. He was stabbed all over his body. He was barely moving. He was in so much pain that he couldn't feel Mayu stabbing him anymore. He was used to it. He thought he would be dead by now but, he remembered thag he was still a ghost. Its harder for him to die as a ghost but, the pain hurt a lot worse then when he was alive.

He had to help Mayu get out of the darkening. He soon remembered one thing Mayu really enjoyed when she was alive.

"Mayu... why are you like this? You were never like this..." Kishinuma said with a weak voice.

"Well... people change." Mayu said with a smile.

"Was it because of morishige? Did his death upset you?" Kishinuma asked.

"Shut up!" Mayu yelled.

"Did his death cause you to be like this?" Kishinuma asked.

"I said shut up!" Mayu yelled louder.

"Morishige wouldn't want this from you... he wouldn't want you to hurt your friends..." Kishinuma said.

"You don't know what he would want! You don't know anything!" Mayu yelled.

"Your really upset about his death and because of that you were taken by the darkening." Kishinuma said.

"SHUT UP!" Mayu yelled.

Mayu then stabbed the knife into Kishinuma's chest and ripped it back out. Mayu then dropped the knife on the floor. She backed away from Kishinuma. She fell to her knees and sobbed. The darkening was gone. She looked at Kishinuma and realized what she done to Kishinuma. The ghost children who were holding Kishinuma down flew out the room when Mayu dropped the knife.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry Kishinuma!" Mayu said in tears.

"Is... Is it gone..." Kishinuma said.

"I'm so very sorry Kishinuma! It wasn't me I swear!" Mayu pleaded.

"I know... It was the darkening... I'm just glad its gone." Kishinuma said.

"Are you ok? What can I do to help?" Mayu said.

"Don't worry about me... You just need to escape... Somehow..." Kishnuma said.

"How am I suppose to escape? And besides I'm leaving without you and everyone else." Mayu said.

"I'm not sure how you will be able to escape... But, I know that you can figure it out." Kishinuma said.

"No! I'm leaving without you and everyone else!" Mayu said.

"I can't leave... I have to stay here... And the others... I will take care of." Kishinuma said.

"I can help! We can figure out something. There has to be..." Mayu said while getting cutt off.

"Just get out of here while you have the chance! If Yuki finds out your not in the darkening she while catch you!" Kishinuma yelled with all his strength.

"But..." Mayu said.

"Go!" Kishinuma yelled one last time.

Mayu held in her tears as she ran out the room.

* * *

Ayumi finally got home after the long walk walk home. She was happy that her friends were there to help her. She was glad she had them. Ayumi still really wished for Kishinuma to be there with her. She knew that wasn't possible though. She only could hope he was doing okay.

Ayumi checked the time and saw that it was getting late. She had school the next day and she didn't want to miss it. So she decided to get ready for bed. She got prepared and got in bed. She closed her eyes and went into deep sleep.

The next day Ayumi met with her friends at there usual spot but they looked baffled. Something strange was going on. The school had police cars and ambulances parked in front of the school's gate and the paramedics were loading bodys into the ambulances.

"Hey guys. Whats going on?" Ayumi asked.

"We don't know. They wont answer us." Naomi said.

Why are there so many bodys? What happened?" Satoshi asked.

Ayumi was really confused. She didn't know what was going on. She wanted to know what was going on. A police officer walked over to the school gate where they were.

"Kids you need to go home. There is no school for the rest of the week." The officer said.

"Whats happening? Why are there so many bodies?" Ayumi asked.

"Well we don't know for sure. All we know is that some students were here during the night and were found murdered this morning." The officer replied.

"Murdered? Who would do such a thing?" Ayume asked.

"We don't know. But we need you to go back home." The officer said.

"Alright..." Ayume said turning back to her friends.

"Who would murder kids at a school?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know... But I got a feeling that it has to deal with Yuki." Ayume said.

* * *

Kishinuma lied on the cold floor in pain. He kept thinking back to what he might of done to deserve this. He didn't understand why any of this ever happened. All because they failed a friendship charm? He wished he could of stopped them from doing the charm but, its too late now. He is now laying on the floor half dead and half alive. He knew he was stuck in the school forever and there was no way out for him. He could only hope that his friends can make it out of the haunted school.

He layed on the ground for hours until he heard a noise. He could hear giggle comming from down the hallway towards his room. He could also hear a loud thump of someone walking. He knew who it was. He layed in place until the sound finally ended at his door. He waited... He knew it was comming... Then the door bursted open...

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Kinda short I know. I wanted to make it longer but, I didn't have much time and the website was glitching out a lot for me. The next chapter will be longer and I hopefully wont have any problems posting the chapter. Let me know what you think and if I could do better. Thank you guys and goodbye.**


	3. Was It A Lie?

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you guys. I know I was gone for a really long time but, I'm back now! XD I don't really have anything to say except hi... I'll get straight into the story. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Ayumi and the others walked and talked on their way home from the school. Serious murders had taken place in the school over night. Teachers and students were found dead in the morning.

"Who could of killed all those kids?! It had to of been someone twisted to kill kids in a school!" Naomi ranted.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do something with Yuki. Maybe they tried to do the charm like us and failed." Satoshi said.

"Maybe... But wouldn't they have been tranported to heavenly host?" Ayumi asked.

"The charm doesn't fully work. There is a slight chance it might of just killed them. Remember when we tried to get in heavenly host and save Kishinuma? Well it didn't work at first but, it took me there... Well my soul not my body." Satoshi said.

"Maybe thats what happened. didn't you say that if you got hurt there your body got hurt in the real world? The same problem might of happened to them.

"Yeah you both got a point, but maybe we're just over thinking this. It could of been some guy that went into the school at night and killed everyone." Naomi said.

"Naomi is probably right we have no clue if its even related to heavenly host." Seiko said.

"That might be the case, but i got a feeling it has to deal with Yuki." Satoshi said.

* * *

*SMASH*

Yuki and her servant Yoshikazu (Big guy) burst through the door. Kishinuma instantly knew what was going to happen.

"Where did Mayu run of to? She can't escape. She has no choice but to stay here." Yuki said.

"Your... Wrong... She can get out... Seiko managed to get out... she'll manage too..." Kishinuma said.

"Thats because I let her go, She did what I asked so I let her free. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here." Yuki grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Kishinuma yelled with all his strength.

"Did I strike a nerve? Well its true though. You could have escaped and left Seiko here... But you let her kill you. Now she is probably laughing at you with all your friends." Yuki said.

Kishinuma lets out a tear.

"There is no way in hell she would do that... and my friends wouldn't either." Kishinuma said.

"You know its true. Your friends were only using you to save Seiko. After you saved her they threw you away like trash. You are just a delinquent. No one really cares about you, which is why you are here." Yuki said.

"I SAID SHUT UP! Its not true!" Kishinuma said crying.

Yuki smiles. She got him right where she wants him.

"Ayumi is probably laughing at you right now thinking of how stupid you are to think you had a chance with her. Face it. Its over. They left you here to die a million times over." Yuki said.

Kishinuma just sat there... stunned... was it true? It made so much sense to him, but he couldn't fully believe it. The thought of his friends laughing at him kept popping up in his mind. Then he thought about Ayumi. Was his love for her really a lie? It made so much sense to him now. The times they hung out, the times the talked... The time when they first met... Was all a lie.

Kishinuma then started to get taken over by the darkening. The darkness slowly cover him up until there nothing but darkness around him.

Yuki let a huge laugh. Her plans worked. Now that he was taken over by the darkening he will follow Yuki's orders. Yuki has full control over Kishinuma.

"Now Kishinuma, Stand up." Yuki orders.

Kishinuma listens.

"I want you to find Mayu and bring her to me." Yuki orders again.

"As you wish." Darkening Kishinuma said.

Kishinuma stands up and leaves the infirmary leaving a trail of blood from his wounds.

* * *

Ayumi finally arrived home and waved goodbye to her friends as she entered. She went up to her room and layed on her bed. She kept thinking of the incident at school. The only culprit Ayumi could think of was Yuki, but there was no proof she was even related to the incident. It made her confused. She decided to give it a rest for the day.

She changed out of her changed clothes, layed in bed, and went to sleep.

She woke up in pitch darkness. It was really hard to see. She didn't know where she was. She wandered around a bit, but still couldn't find out where she was. Then there was a faint light in the distance. Ayumi slowly started to make her way over to it. She got close enough to see a figure sitting in the light. She got closer and saw what the figure was... It was Kishinuma.

Ayumi ran toward Kishinuma to give him a hug, but the darkness surrounding the light prevented her from getting to him.

"Kishinuma! Hey! Can you hear me! Kishinuma!" Ayumi yell.

She got no response. She tried again.

"Kishinuma its me! Hello! Please answer me!" Ayumi yell.

Still no response.

She couldn't get his attention. He looks like hes trapped in darkness. Ayumi tried multiple times, but would never respond. Kishinuma then look at her with dead eyes.

"Kishinuma! Are you ok!?" Ayumi asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"You lied..." Kishinuma said.

Ayumi woke up in her room.

Was it all a dream? It felt so real to her. She was now really concerned for Kishinuma. She has a feeling that something bad happened to him. She has to try something to save Kishinuma.

* * *

Mayu ran as fast as she could, but he was faster. He was slowly catching up to her. She turned around the corner and found a dead end. She turned around to see Kishinuma standing there with scissors. She was terrified.

"Why are you doing this Kishinuma! Please stop!" Mayu pleaded.

"Sorry, but I'm suppose to bring you to Yuki. If you keep running I might have to use force." Darkening Kishinuma said.

"Get away! Please don't do this Kishinuma!" Mayu begged.

"Still resisting? Fine... I guess I have to use force." Kishinuma said.

Kishinuma stabbed Mayu with the scissors. Mayu fell to the floor bleeding badly.

"Please... Stop this..." Mayu cried.

Kishinuma punched Mayu and knocked her out. He then picked her up and carried her away to Yuki.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Its kinda short, but don't worry. There are plenty of more chapters to come. Let me know what you think of the chapter. It helps alot. Well do you guys think Kishinuma will be freed of the darkening? Do you think Mayu will ever escape? Do you think the murders will ever be solved? Let me know What you think. Thank you guys for reading!**


	4. That's A Promise

**Hey guys! Welcome to my next chapter. I'm glad to see that a couple of you are still here. I was worried that none of you guys would still be there. I'm really happy to be able to start writing again. So here is the next chapter for you. ENJOY!** XD

* * *

Ayumi got up from her bed and went to her phone. She picked it up and called Satoshi. He answered.

"Hey Ayumi, What's up?" Satoshi asked.

"Hey Satoshi. I got a bad feeling about something." Ayumi said.

"Is it about Kishinuma?" Satoshi guessed.

"Yeah... I had a dream about him covered in darkness. At first he wouldn't answer me when I called out to him and he didn't seem to notice I was there. Then when he finally answered me, it didn't sound like him." Ayumi said.

"It might be just a bad dream. You shouldn't worry about it to much." Satoshi said.

"But it felt too real. It was like I was really there with him." Ayumi explained.

"Its just a nightmare Ayumi, So please don't worry about it." Satoshi said.

"Ok... I'll try." Ayumi said.

"Good. Well I got to go. Me and Yuka are going to the park. Call me if you need any help. Ok?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah. Ok. Well see ya." Ayumi said.

Maybe it was only a bad dream, but Ayumi had a really bad feeling. She will just have to see if she has the same dream again.

* * *

Mayu woke up on a table covered in blood. She couldn't move. Her hands and feet were strapped to the table. Mayu looked around her surroundings. It looked like she was in the basement. Mayu began to get scared. She tried to remember what happen. All Mayu can remember was when Kishinuma knocked her out, but that was it.

Mayu began to try to break free of the table, but it was no use. Mayu began to cry. She can't handle being in this place anymore. She just wanted to get out the school with shig. Why did Kishinuma do that. He was the one who freed her and now he brought her back. Why?

Kishinuma walked into the room.

"Look whos up. You've been out for quite a while." Kishinuma smiled.

"I thought I might of hit you to hard and killed you by mistake... But you seem to be just fine." Kishinuma smiled again.

"What are you doing Kishinuma! Stop this please!" Mayu pleaded.

"What am I doing? I helping out my master. She ordered this not me. You betrayed her and you wont be forgiven so easily." Kishinuma said.

Kishinuma dragged the scissors across Mayu.

"Your master?! She's not your master! She tricked you!" Mayu yelled.

"heh. I wasn't tricked. I just came to my senses. You on the other hand need to as well." Kishinuma said.

"You were trying to help all your friends get out of here? What happen? I thought you cared about your friends!" Mayu said.

"What friends? I don't have friends. All of them are liers... and so are you." Kishinuma said.

"What are you talking about!? Why would we lie to you!? We're your friends! We are suppose to help each other!" Mayu said.

"Shut up! All of what you say is lies! I got nobody! It always been that way and always has been that way." Kishinuma yelled.

"What about your sister Miki!? Doesn't she care about you!"Mayu yelled.

"No... She's always with our parents. She never visits. She never calls. Nothing. She doesn't care about me." Kishinuma said.

"I'm done talking. Its time for your punishments." Kishinuma smiled.

"Kishinuma! Please stop this I'm begging you!" Mayu pleaded.

Kishinuma just smiled as he proceeded to stab Mayu repeatedly. Mayu screamed for him to stop, but he just kept going. Then Mayu blacked out.

* * *

Ayumi went out of her house to try and relax a little. She was getting worked up over a bad dream. She needed to see her friends. Satoshi said he was going to the park with Yuka, So she thought she could meet them there.

Ayumi arrived at the park and saw Satoshi walking around the park with Yuka clinging to his arm.

"Hey Satoshi!" Ayumi yelled.

Satoshi looked over, saw Ayumi, and waved.

"Hey Ayumi!" Satoshi asked.

"Hi Ayumi" Yuka said.

"Hi Yuka. Taking a walk with your brother?" Ayumi asked.

"Yep! We don't get to go out much so we decided to go out to the park." Yuka said.

"Sounds nice." Ayumi smiled.

"So what's up Ayumi?" Satoshi asked.

"Nothing. Just decided to go for a walk." Ayumi said.

"So did you get over that dream." Satoshi asked.

"A little. Still have a bad feeling about it." Ayumi said.

"I'm sure Kishinuma will be fine. He saved me and Seiko so I'm sure he will find a way out. If not then we will get him out. That's a promise." Satoshi said.

Ayumi smiled.

"Your right. We will get him out." Ayumi said.

"Yep. So wanna hang out with me and Yuka? We were just about to go get ice cream." Satoshi asked.

"Yeah I'd love to come." Ayumi said.

"Ok lets go!" Yuka said.

As they went Ayumi thought to her self. She was going to get Kishinuma out no matter what it took. She will free him.

* * *

Mayu woke up on the table again, covered in blood. She felt so much pain. She looked up to see Kishinuma with a pair of bloody scissors in his hands. Mayu tried everything she could to make him stop... But he won't. He has been taken over by Yuki and will do whatever she asks. Maybe soon Mayu will be as well.

Mayu can only hope that she can save Kishinuma and the others. If she doesn't then no one will be able to stop her. She cannot let Yuki win. She must stop her. For her friends, for Kishinuma, and for shig... She must stop her. No Matter What.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter! I love writing these chapters. Its really fun and I'm glad you guys are enjoying these. like I said before. I was worried. You guys wouldn't be there anymore, but I'm glad you guys are. It really makes me happy. Well enough of me talking guys probably think in really annoying, So I'll end this here. Thank you again for reading this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one. Bye!**


	5. No Hope

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I was kinda of busy but I'm good now. So I'm gonna try to finish this story up soon. Dont know how I'm gonna end it, but I'll figure It out. For now... Just enjoy the story while its still here. I dont know if I should continue writing more storys, but If you guys want more let me know. Anyways I'll shut up now. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"Kishinuma! Please stop this! This ain't you!" Mayu pleaded.

"What are you talking about? This is me." Kishinuma grinned.

"No its not! The Kishinuma I know wanted to help everyone one! Not hurt them!" Mayu said.

"Well that was before. Now I found out the truth." Kishinuma said.

"What are you talking about?!" Mayu said.

"You guys ain't my friends. You guys used me... and after you were done... you left me to rot... Well I wont fall for it anymore. I gonna make you all pay." Kishinuma grins.

"We are your friends! Why are you like this!?" Mayu said.

"I thought you we were too but I know you guys are trying to get rid of me... They wanted me to rot here and let everyone else free... Well I caught on... And they are gonna pay." Kishinuma said.

"They would never do that! I know they wouldnt! They are all good friends and would never leave anyone behind!" Mayu starts to cry.

"Your lying!" Kishinuma stabs her.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop!" Mayu pleaded.

"Youll all pay!" Kishinuma Stabs again.

"Please!" Mayu screams while spitting out blood.

* * *

Ayumi walks home after hanging out with Satoshi and Yuka. She makes it home completely exhausted. She walks to her room, changes, and goes to bed. Then Ayumi begins to dream...

Ayumi again woke up in complete darkness. She couldnt see anything. She couldnt even see her own hands. She was scared and confused. Its the dream... The one from before. She began to look for Kishinuma. She knew he was here. He had to be. She ran through the darkness until saw him. Completely covered in darkness with a faint light. She ran over to him, But something was different. She couldnt tell at first but, When she got closer she could see. He wad covered in blood...

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled. She got no reply.

"Kishinuma! What happen to you?!" Ayumi yelled. Still nothing.

She began to get really worried. She could tell something was wrong. He seemed... lost. She needed to help him. She had too. She began to try to get his attention, but he wasnt looking. He just kept his eyes closed. She then tried to walk through the darkness surrounding him, but when she did he opened his eyes. Ayumi noticed.

"Kishinuma? *Gasps* Kishinuma! Can you hear me!?" Ayumi said.

Kishinuma looks at her.

"Oh... Its you. What do you want?" Kishinuma said coldly.

"Huh? Kishinuma? Are you ok?" Ayumi said.

"Oh I'm fine. Just been left for dead by my used to be friends. What about you?" Kishinuma said.

"What do you mean? We never left you behind. What are you talking about?" Ayumi said.

"Don't lie to me! I know you did! You left me to rot in that school!" Kishinuma said.

"What are you talking about!? We would never leave you to rot! We are all friends! We wouldn't do that to you!" Ayumi said.

"You already have! I'm here in this cursed school because you guys left me here! Kishinuma said.

"We've been trying to get you out! We didn't leave you! We would never! Ever! Leave a friend behind!" Ayumi says while tearing up.

Kishinuma remains sitting on the floor. He stares at the floor with a blank stare.

"...Your Lying..." Kishinuma says.

Then Ayumi wakes up in her room. Her heart beats quickly as she glances around the room. Then she falls into tears.

* * *

Kishinuma Stands. Covered in blood as he holds the bloody scissors in his hands. Mayu lays in complete pain. Unable to make words because the intense pain shes in. All She could do was look at Kishinuma with tears in her eyes. All her hope of escaping with shige has been losted. All she could hope for was for everyone elses safety.

"Oh... So it looks like you finally stopped screaming. Hehe. Well Im not done with you yet. If you thought that was bad then your in for quite a shock. Now whats about to happen next will only hurt alittle." Kishinuma says with a big grin.

Kishinuma backs away as two ghost kids walk into the room. Mayu was scared out of her mind. The kids walk up to Mayu giggling. The boy climb on Mayu's chest with scissors in hand. The boy points at Mayu's mouth with the scissors.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." The boy said.

Mayu turned her head away in complete fear. She was so scared.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." The boy said again.

Mayu still kept her head turned. Then the second child walked over to her and grabs Mayu's head. The child then turns Mayu's head towards The boy. Mayu tried to resist, but the child spirit was too strong. The boy grabs Mayu's mouth and opens it. He then opens the scissors and put her tongue in it.

Mayu trys everything to break free. She wanted to get away. She wanted someone to save her. She wanted shige to save her... But she knew it wasn't going to happen.

Mayu let out a tear as a loud snip was heard.

* * *

Ayumi laid in bed as she softly cried under the blankets. She knew the dream was real... but she knew Kishinuma would never treat her like that. She knew something was wrong, but she can't do anything about it. She needed to save him somehow.

As Ayumi laid in bed, Her phone began ringing. Ayumi wiped her eyes as she stood up and walked over to the phone. She looked at the the number and saw that it was Naomi. She answered it.

"Hey Ayumi. What are you up to?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing. Just been home. You?" Ayumi asked back.

"I've been hanging out with Seiko." Naomi replied.

"Thats cool. So what did you need?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to come and sleep over with me and Seiko. You've seemed kinda down lately so I thought we should more time together." Naomi said.

"I don't know... I'm not sure if I'm up for it." Ayumi said.

"Come on Ayumi. You'll have a great time! We'll have snacks, Talk, Stay up late, and Seiko said she was bringing some movies too so you should really come." Naomi said.

"Alright. You convinced me." Ayumi said.

"Good. Then I'll see ya there!" Naomi said.

"Okay. See ya." Ayumi said hanging up the phone.

Ayumi thought that going would help her cheer up alittle. She also hasn't seen much of Naomi and Seiko either so this was the perfect chance to catch up with them.

Ayumi got dressed and gathered stuff together and headed off to Naomi's.

* * *

Yuki smiles as her plans falls into place. Its almost time. Shes been waiting for this moment for a long time. Now it almost here. She just has to wait alittle longer... Yuki shakes with excitement of the thought of it... Not much longer now...

* * *

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys enjoyed! I am gonna try to push more chapters out. I know I haven't been doing it lately, but I gonna try my best to get out as many as I can. And I know. I'm not gonna rush them. Rushing them leads to sloppy work and I don't want that. So Ill take about 2 days to work on a chapter. Maybe more if needed. Anyways. I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter. I got big plans XD. Also I've haven't heard from you guys in awhile and I want to know your still there. I enjoy reading reviews and it helps me work harder on the story. So If ya still there let me know! Well I'll shut up now. Thank you guys for reading and sorry for the long author note!**


	6. Update May stop writing

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry. I kinda stopped writing because I lost the motivation to continue. So I stopped. But Im gonna try to get back into it. Hopefully you guys can understand. I like writing, its just I lose motivation in progessing because I feel that it aint worth it. So sorry if I dont post as much as I would. I'll try to get through this for you guys. So if you want more let me know. If you dont want more then I'll end the story. I like writing storys but I know there is a limit. So I may end it since I can't seem to continue it. So I hope I can get the motivation to continue. And No I aint saying this to get reviews. Even though it sounds like it. Im just being honest. Sorry. Im being stupid. Well I hope to see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
